La Duquesa
by Yaem gy
Summary: A paso lento, envuelta en la neblina de la duda, ella viene a reclamar un derecho perdido. Y arrasará en su cometido con todo aquel que interfiera sus propósitos. Incluso con aquello que ella siempre ha querido.


Hola:

Había olvidado subir este fic. Ya lleva su tiempo en mi página y ya era hora de publicarlo aquí.

Espero que les guste. Es una historia que está inspirada en la tragedia de los Romanov, familia imperial rusa que fue asesinada en la violenta rebelión de octubre de 1917.

La canción principal del fic se llama "Carnival" y es cantada por Natalie Merchant. Dice mucho sobre la protagonista de la historia.

No les dejo el link, pues aquí no se cargan.

Un abrazo.

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 1: La rebelión**_

La luz de la tarde entraba serena por el amplio ventanal. Era un hermoso día en Londres. Octubre se mostraba misericordioso con el pueblo ya que no estaba tan frío como el anterior. La sala ricamente amueblada recibía con alegría los delicados rayos solares. Los cuadros de los antiguos monarcas permanecían fijos en los muros como si ellos fueran las columnas en las cuales el palacio real se asentaba. El rey se encontraba inmóvil, cabizbajo, con la vista fija en los documentos que su informante le entregara. Éste se encontraba de pie, rígido, serio, esperando la más mínima instrucción de su señor.

- Remus, ¿estás seguro de que la información de tu subalterno es correcta?-

- Sí, su alteza-

- No me hables así, siéntate, por favor-

Remus Lupin, capitán de la guardia real del palacio de Buckingham, relajó su postura y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a la del rey. Su semblante reflejaba una preocupación y un cansancio que le hacía parecer más adulto y que no demostraban sus 27 años.

- No hay dudas, alteza. La rebelión es inminente. Ese caudillo de los nobles, Lord de Volvemort está empecinado en derrocarlo y transformar el reino en una dictadura fascista. Ya no se pueden eludir las pruebas de su traición a la corona-

- ¿Y crees que él tenga posibilidades de concretar sus propósitos?-

Remus miró fijamente a su señor. Suspiró hondo y echó su cuerpo hacia delante para acercarse más al hombre que esperaba su respuesta.

- James, ese hombre cuenta con el apoyo de muchos de los nobles que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con tus reformas igualitarias. Además ellos…- Lupin calló y se tomó su tiempo para continuar- ellos no te han perdonado que te casaras con una plebeya y no con Lady Malfoy. Son especialmente los Malfoy quienes te la tienen jurada. Sienten que los has humillado delante de todo Reino Unido.-

- No soportan que el pueblo se acerque a ellos. Idiotas-

El Rey James II de Inglaterra se levantó de su silla y caminó por la habitación para quedarse parado frente a la ventana. Miró a través de ella los amplios jardines de la propiedad y dejó que sus ojos escudriñaran en lontananza la ciudad que rodeaba el recinto.

- Sabes que no podía casarme con Rebeca. Era la mujer más frívola y despiadada que he conocido. Era tan… tan Malfoy. No iba a convertirla en reina de Inglaterra. Además era mi prima segunda, y eso de conservar la sangre pura real lo encuentro abominable. Fue terrible su suicidio el día de mi boda, pero yo no fui el que le puso el cuchillo en la mano para cortarse las venas.-

- Para Lucius Malfoy si lo hiciste. Rebeca era muy orgullosa y no pudo soportar que la despreciaras por una mujer sin linaje. Para Malfoy, tú la obligaste a terminar con su humillación-

- No me importa lo que Malfoy crea. Remus, sabes que entre Rebeca y Lily no hay comparación posible. Lily es todo lo contrario a Rebeca. Lily… ella ha sido lo más maravilloso que he conocido en esta perra vida de palacios y conspiraciones-

- Te entiendo. La reina es dulce, inteligente, gallarda. Es la gobernante que nuestro pueblo merecía. Además es hermosa, puedo entender el porqué caíste a sus pies desde el momento en que la viste por primera vez, pero… James, no puedes ignorar negligentemente los pensamientos ni acciones de Lucius Malfoy. Para él la reina es solo una usurpadora que ha robado el lugar que estaba predestinado a su hermana. Si Rebeca hubiera sido reina, él hubiera conseguido ese ansiado poder que tanto ha deseado-

- Esa fue otra de las razones por la cual rompí el compromiso que mi padre hizo con el Archiduque Abraxas Malfoy. Le dije a papá que si me obligaba a casarme con rebeca, renunciaba a la corona. Y papá sopesó mucho esas palabras.-

- Pero claro que las sopesó. Eres hijo único, no había otro heredero. Si abdicabas, la corona pasaba directamente a Lucius. Y el Rey Charlus sabía que era la perdición de la dinastía dejar el reino en esas manos. Quedé pasmado cuando vi que tu jugada había logrado su cometido-

El rey James seguía mirando a la distancia. La luz crepuscular lograba revelar las incipientes arrugas que estaban surcando el joven rostro del monarca. Esas líneas de expresión eran la consecuencia de varios años de exigencias y presiones reales.

- Amo a Lily. La he amado desde el primer día. No me hubiera importado dejarlo todo por ella. Creo que mi vida habría sido más feliz si me hubiera convertido en un hombre común y corriente que seguir soportando el peso de esta corona. No estaría ahora tan asustado por la integridad de ella y la de mis hijos. Solo seríamos unos ciudadanos más-

- Sí, pero las circunstancias son otras, mi hermano. Eres el monarca. Todo el reino depende de ti. Y ahora tenemos un gran lio que resolver-

Las puertas del despacho real se abrieron de improviso. Un hombre alto y atractivo, de larga y ondeada cabellera entró sin anunciarse en absoluto. La secretaria real le seguía, alterada por esa irrupción.

- Marqués de Black, por favor. Sabe que debe ser anunciado antes de…-

- Oh, vamos, yo no necesito ser anunciado. Yo me crié con James. Somos hermanos-

- Pero…-

- Brenda, no se preocupe- dijo el rey.

- Pero, alteza. El protocolo…-

- Al diablo el protocolo- dijo el marqués- Si yo fuera el rey, aquí no regiría ese condenado protocolo-

- Lo sé, Sirius. Lo sé- sonrió James II- puede retirarse, Brenda. Solo le pido que no deje entrar a nadie más-

- Pero si aun falta alguien, James- dijo el Marqués en forma tan coloquial que la secretaria se horrorizó- falta Peter. Lo he citado. Tenemos mucho que hablar los cuatro-

Sirius Black se acercó a Remus Lupin y lo abrazó fuertemente con cariño. Luego hizo lo mismo con James II y se sentó en el mullido sillón que se encontraba a la mitad del despacho. La secretaria, completamente sobrepasada por esa falta de etiqueta, salió rauda de la habitación y cerró las puertas no sin antes hacer una pronunciada reverencia al rey.

- Le dará una hernia lumbar si sigue haciendo esas reverencias- comentó el marqués.

- No seas odioso, Sirius- dijo James- Ella está protocolarizada. Creo que si le dijera que no hiciera eso otra vez, la mataría.-

- Es su trabajo. Deberías respetar eso- agregó Remus.

- Ok, ok… no me meteré con ella. Pero es que encuentro ridículo que a estas alturas yo deba anunciarme-

- Todos los hacen, Sirius. Hasta la reina- dijo James II

- Bueno, bueno. No vine aquí para criticar los patrones del protocolo. Quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos. ¿La nobleza se revelará?-

- ¿Cómo llegó ese rumor a tus oídos?- preguntó el rey.

- Fui a amargarle la vida a mi madre y sin querer escuché el comentario en labios de mi hermano. Ese Riddle parece un tipo con el cual no hay que jugar-

- Lord de Voldemort, así se hace llamar- dijo Remus.

- Ese tipo no es ningún Lord. Su madre si era noble, pero ese Riddle es hijo natural. No ha conseguido el título, aunque lo proclame a los cuatro vientos-

- Tengo entendido que no es hijo natural, Sirius- dijo el capitán de la guardia- su padre estuvo casado con la madre. Pero él era plebeyo y vividor, así que Lord Gaunt la desheredó y con eso el flamante padre ya no quiso saber nada más de ella ni del hijo.-

- Eso debería saberlo mi prima Bellatrix. Según le escuché a Regulus, ella seguiría a ese mestizo al fin del mundo-

- No deberías referirte a él de esa forma, Sirius- dijo el rey- Remus me ha dicho que él es racista y clasista. Que proclama la pureza de la sangre noble y la subyugación del pueblo plebeyo. Lo estás tratando como él trata a los que considera inferior -

- Cualquiera diría que estás de acuerdo con su doctrina- dijo Remus.

- Ustedes me conocen. Saben que mi madre me dio una horrible crianza. Cuesta desarraigarse de eso. Aunque el tipo merece que lo trate cómo una lacra. No deberías se sutil, James, él quiere matarte-

Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo a los tres. Luego de escucharse la venia de James, la secretaria anunció la llegada del último integrante del cuarteto. Sir Peter Pettigrew saludo con una ligera pero sentida reverencia para luego sonreírles a todos afectuosamente.

Brenda se marchó y entonces Sir Peter se abalanzó para dar un fuerte apretón de manos a todos los presentes.

- Oh, mis amigos. Mis queridos amigos. Que gusto verlos a todos. Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos-

- Sí, tienes razón, Peter. Pero lamento decirte que ésta no es una reunión de camaradería- dijo Sirius- Hay algo importante que debemos hablar los cuatro-

En pocos minutos, Sir Peter fue in formado de la situación que amenazaba la vida de la familia real y la estabilidad del reino. El noble, de baja estatura y enclenque comportamiento, se impresionó sobre manera por lo que sus amigos le contaban. Simplemente no podía creer palabra alguna.

- Es cierto, Peter. Mis informantes ya me lo han confirmado- Dijo el capitán Lupin.

- Es que… esto es tan… Alteza… debe protegerse. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

- Peter tiene razón, James. La revolución es inminente. Lo mejor es que tú, Lily y los niños se pongan a salvaguardo- dijo Sirius.

El rey se sentó en su silla y miró el retrato que tenía encima del escritorio. Una hermosa pelirroja sostenía en brazos a una linda niñita pelirrojita y era abrazada por un pequeño de cabellos negros. Su mirada se tornó dulce y suspiró afligido.

- Pondré a Lily y a los niños bajo protección, pero yo no me moveré de mi puesto. No le daré el gusto a ese Voldemort de decir que salí huyendo. Si quiere mi cabeza, pues que la venga a buscar él mismo-

- James…- dijo Sirius

- Alteza, no puede arriesgarse así- intervino Peter.

- Señor, yo también pienso que lo mejor es que usted se aleje de palacio hasta que todo esté más seguro. Quizás sea prudente hablar con el Conde Dumbledore. Es un hombre sabio. Siempre sabe que hacer- dijo Remus.

- Yo opino igual, James. Está bien desafiar a ese mestizo, pero no podemos pecar de soberbia- fueron las palabras del Marqués de Black

La sala era llenada con risas infantiles. Una mujer morena jugaba con una hermosa niña pelirroja, mientras un niño moreno corría por todo el lugar. La niñita cada cierto tiempo miraba al niño y hacía amagos de seguirlo.

- No, no Victoria. Puedes lastimarte, cariño-

- Hady, Hady- decía la pequeña.

- Sí, sé que quieres ir con Harry, pero él está corriendo muy fuerte-

- Deja que juegue conmigo, Nani. Yo no la empujo. Yo plometo- dijo el niño acercándose.

- No. Ya está dicho. Y deja de correr así. Te caerás y después a mi me responsabilizarán. Toma estos juguetes y siéntate con nosotras-

- Eso abude, nani. Yo quede corel-

Se abrió la puerta y la reina de Inglaterra entró como una brisa. La mujer encargada de los cuidados de los pequeños se levantó e hizo la correspondiente reverencia, en cambio los niños dieron gritos y saltaron en sus lugares.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- dijo Harry corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Mami!- Victoria estiró sus bracitos en busca de atención.

- Hola, hola, duendecitos- dijo la reina- ¿me extrañaron?-

- Shi, yo te extlañé mucho, mami- dijo el niño- Nani no deja jugal a Vicky conmigo-

- Su alteza, es que el príncipe corre muy fuerte y puede empujar a la princesita-

- No, no mami, yo no empujo a Vicky-

- Tranquila, Faith. Dame a mi nenita, por favor-

- Mami, mami- seguía repitiendo la niña.

Lily de Inglaterra abrazó con ternura a la nenita y luego tomó la mano de su hijo para sentarse con ambos en un taburete. De inmediato fue invadida por las muestras de cariño de sus pequeños hijos, las cuales retribuía con palabras cariñosas y besos en las mejillas.

- Faith, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mis niños? No he estado con ellos desde temprano y mañana deberé viajar, por lo cual no podré verlos hasta en tres días más.-

- Sí, mi señora. Lo que usted ordene-

La niñera no demoró en abandonar la habitación. Entonces la reina de Reino Unido, Gobernante de un poderoso imperio, se sentó en el suelo como cualquier madre y tomó a su primogénito para darle cosquillas. Luego hizo lo mismo con si hija y entonces el niño atacó a su madre con sus manitos para también darle cosquillas.

Jugaron mucho rato los tres. El fino traje de dos piezas que usaba la monarca no era tratando con la propiedad de su nivel. El diseñador de renombre que lo había creado hubiera sufrido un infarto si viera en qué condiciones era expuesto su trabajo.

- Mami, yo quede id contigo de paseo- dijo Harry

- Me encantaría, amor, pero ya estamos en otoño y está muy frío. No quiero que te resfríes.-

- ¿mí?- preguntó Victoria.

- No, dulzura. Tú tampoco podrás ir. Es por eso que esta tarde la tendremos toda para nosotros-

Luego de los juegos, la madre llevó a su hijitos a cenar, les lavó los dientes y los metió en sus camas. Victoria se durmió rápidamente, pero Harry aun tenía energía.

- Vamos, Harry, debes dormir. Un príncipe debe dormir bien sus horas para crecer fuerte. Si no duermes lo suficiente no tendrás la fuerza para cuidar a tu pueblo-

- ¿Qué es pueblo, Mami?-

- Son muchas personas. Tú un día serás rey y tu deber será cuidar de todas esas personas-

- ¿ Pod qué debo cuidadlas? A mí no me dejan ni cuidad a Vicky-

- Por qué eres el hijo del rey y un día también lo serás. Ahora eres pequeño hasta para cuidar a tu hermana. Y no crecerás sano si no duermes bien-

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Alguien no quiere hacerle caso a la reina?-

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!-

El principito se liberó de las sábanas y corrió por la cama para atrapar a su padre en un abrazo. James II lo alzó y lo movió en el aire como si volara. Después le acurrucó en sus brazos y le dio un amoroso beso en los cabellos.

- Cada día estás más grande-

- Juguemos, papi, Mami solo quede acostadme-

- Debes obedecer a mamá, Harry, ya es hora de dormir-

- Pedo…-

El rey se sentó del otro lado de la cama de donde estaba la reina y arropó al niño. Harry se sintió dichoso al estar rodeado de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo. Extendió sus manitos y tomó las de sus padres y las juntó todas, como si fueran trofeos.

- Los quero papi, mami.-

- Y nosotros te queremos a ti, principito- dijo el padre- ahora se un niño bueno y cierra tus ojitos. Tienes que portarte bien, para que un día te conviertas en un gran y bondadoso rey-

- ¿Cómo tú papi?-

James II sonrió y despeinó la matita de pelo negro que coronaba la cabecita menuda.

- Sí, Harry, cómo yo-

- Yo quero sed igual que tú papi. Quero cuidal a toda la gente. Quero ser un Dey gueno-

- Lo serás, mi niño. Pero debes aprender mucho y si no duermes bien no comprenderás las lecciones. Duerme, papá y mamá cuidarán de tu sueño y el de tu hermanita- dijo la reina acariciando la carita redonda del heredero al trono.

Harry ya no quiso desobedecer la delicadas órdenes de sus padres y se arrebujó en las mantas para dormirse pronto. Los reyes lo observaron un rato y luego se tomaron de la mano para salir silenciosos de la estancia.

James II no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el camino que compartió con su reina consorte hasta llegar a los aposentos reales. Al entrar, continuó solo hasta la mitad del cuarto para tomar el retrato que descansaba n un buró. La reina lo observó con el semblante preocupado y, cerrando las puertas y asegurándolas, fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?-

- Lily, tenemos que hablar largo y tendido-

- ¿Está noche? Sabes que mañana debo viajar a Gales-

- No irás a Gales. Ya cancelé tu viaje-

Lily I de Inglaterra soltó a su esposo y lo giró para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. El rey al principio evitó el contacto visual al seguir con la vista fija en el retrato.

- James, ¿qué sucede?-

- La rebelión, Cariño- dijo el monarca- la nobleza está preparando un derrocamiento-

El tiempo pasó en el cuarto. James le relato todo lo que sabía a su esposa. También le expresó sus temores y la necesidad de reunirse con el Conde Dumbledore y el consejo para saber cuáles eran los pasos a seguir.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes, James? Expuse a nuestros hijos-

- Lo siento, pero no tenía certeza completa de lo que ahora te digo. En todo caso puse a tu alrededor, y al de nuestros niños, a un buen contingente que se mezcló con el pueblo y con el servicio de palacio.-

Lily se levantó con las mejillas ardientes y la mirada encendida. Soltó bruscamente la mano del rey y le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos.

- No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo tan importante. ¡Tengo derecho a saber sobre esto, cómo reina, cómo madre, cómo tu esposa!-

- Es por eso que ahora te lo cuento, Lily bonita- levantó el rey y se quedó a pocos centímetros de su mujer- antes no quería angustiarte. Ya era suficiente conmigo-

- No es justo que solo tú debas llevar todo el peso.- al decir esto la reina se giró y miró a su esposo directamente a los ojos- me casé contigo no para llevar una tiara enjoyada en la cabeza ni para usar vestidos de gala. Te lo dije cuando tuviste la loca idea de proponerme matrimonio. No estoy hecha para ser una muñequita de salón. Si me casé contigo es porque te amo, porque quiero compartir tus alegrías y tus aflicciones. Soy tu compañera. Este peso es de ambos-

James miró dulcemente a la mujer frente a él y la rodeó en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Ella al comienzo se resistió, aun muy enfadada por que le ocultaran información tan importante, pero la pasión de su esposo fue más fuerte y terminó respondiendo con intensidad.

- Te amo, Lily. Actitudes como ésta son las que volvieron loco por ti-

- Yo también te amo, pero me duele que no confíes en mí-

- Eres en quien más confío en el mundo, amor. Pero sé que ahora estás aterrada por los niños. Quería evitar eso por todo el tiempo que fuese posible-

- James, no solo temo por los niños. Tengo tanto miedo por ti. Me volvería loca si algo te pasara-

- Tranquila. Mañana veré al consejo. Tendré una larga charla con el Conde. Saldremos de ésta. Ese Riddle no va a destrozar mi reino ni mucho menos a mi familia.-

El rey ya no habló más. Se dejó consentir por su reina. Se abrazaron más fuerte y dejaron que sus cuerpos expresaran el profundo amor que se tenían mutuamente.

La selecta asamblea se ordenó en sus asientos. Allí se encontraban el Duque Longbottom, El jefe de Scotland Yard, el general en jefe del ejército, El Primer ministro, el obispo de Canterbury, El marqués Black, Sir Peter Pettigrew, el capitán de la guardia real Remus Lupin, dos altos ancianos del senado y frente a ellos, presidiendo el consejo, se encontraba el respetadísimo Conde Dumbledore. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando los reyes hicieron acto de presencia.

- Buenas tardes, su majestad- saludó el Conde.- Mi reina- hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes a todos. Dadas la importancia del asunto que debemos tratar, mi esposa ha decidido acompañarnos-

- Es lógico, su majestad- dijo el noble señor- como toda madre, de seguro la reina está inquieta por la seguridad de los príncipes-

- Es así, mi querido Albus. Debo reconocer que temo por mis hijos.

El conde de inmediato se movió de su puesto y le ofreció su lugar al rey, pero James II rehusó ocuparlo alegando que nadie con el Conde Dumbledore podría presidir ese consejo extraordinario.

Todos los presentes fueron informados de los acontecimientos. Luego empezó el debate, las ideas y las estrategias que pudieran ser útiles en esos momentos de amenaza. Se propuso dar la orden al ejército para que se acuartelara. Se dispuso el redoble de la seguridad de palacio e intentar infiltrar a alguien en el bando enemigo.

- Hay algo más- dijo el conde- Si este caos se desata, como ya estamos seguros que si lo hará, lo mejor es alejar a la familia real del campo de batalla.-

- Eso es algo que ya he estado barajando- dijo el rey- creo que es lo mejor-

- Lo prudente es que sean enviados fuera de Inglaterra. Fuera de Reino Unido incluso. Creo que España, o Estados Unidos son lugares lo suficientemente seguros- dijo el Conde.

- Si me dan la autorización- dijo Remus Lupin- puedo encargarme de esos preparativos. No creo conveniente que la familia real se albergue en un lugar conocido. Mientras más desapercibidos pasen entre la multitud…-

- Podemos ir con mi hermana- dijo la reina.- Ella ahora vive en Luisiana, en los Estados Unidos. Está casada y tiene una pequeña propiedad. El lugar es alejado.-

- No- dijo el rey- es tu hermana. De inmediato irán a buscarla cuando se enteren que tú y los niños han desaparecido-

- ¿Y tú? ¿No irás con nosotros?- le miró la reina con alarma-

- No, Lily. Mi lugar está aquí. Debo estar al pie del cañón cuando ellos vengan-

- Pero, James…-

- Ya está decidido-

- Su majestad- intervino el Conde- Entiendo su sentido del deber, pero tal vez sea necesario un plan de evacuación en caso de que algo salga mal. Es una buena señal para el pueblo que usted permanezca en su puesto al estallar la revolución, pero una insensatez continuar allí si las cosas empeoran.-

- Lo único que me importa es la seguridad de mi esposa y la de mis hijos. Si algo llega a pasarme, Lily gobernará hasta que Harry tenga la edad. En el peor de los casos la reina será Victoria. Pero yo no me moveré de Londres. No quiero más contradicciones-

Nadie osó contradecir la palabra del rey. Aunque la reina luego, y en la intimidad, rebatió la decisión con muchos argumentos. Pero no hubo caso. James II no cambió de opinión.

En los siguientes meses se puso en práctica todas las estrategias que se decidieran en el consejo. Se logró la introducción de infiltrados, se aleccionó al ejército, se prepararon albergues falsos para proteger a la familia real.

La reina y los pequeños príncipes se alojaron en una alejada propiedad campestre en la bella pero distante Cataluña. Solo el Conde Dumbledore, El Marqués Black y el Rey tenían conocimiento del lugar en el que se encontraban. El conde así lo había dispuesto para evitar cualquier situación imprevista. Esto provocó un leve cuadro de depresión en James II pues extrañaba mucho a sus hijos y a su esposa.

Mientras, en Inglaterra las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Voldemort se mostró en toda su extensión y los enfrentamientos entre la rama del ejército leal a la corona y la que estaba a favor de los nobles se tornaron cruentos y aterradores. La población civil estaba asustada y sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. El hambre y la inseguridad estaban haciendo mella en los corazones.

La nobleza tenía gran poder económico, por lo cual su brazo armado pronto pudo contar con municiones y armamento de la mejor calidad. Esto casi puso en jaque al gobierno. La nobleza partidaria del Rey también puso a disposición de éste sus bienes y ya la guerra civil se concretó sin velo alguno. Lejos, en Cataluña, la reina sufría al recibir los informes en los que se decía que cosas no marchaban bien en casa.

- Mi señora, el rey ha dispuesto su traslado inmediato- le dijo el jefe de guardia que la protegía en el refugio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo llegó esa orden?-

- Hace media hora, mi señora. Debe prepararse de inmediato-

Lily, junto a su niñera preparó un ligero equipaje. Faith llevó a Harry de la mano y ella tomó a Victoria en sus brazos y ambas esperaron que los guardias pusieran las maletas en el auto. Se subieron y el vehículo se puso en marcha de inmediato.

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando se detuvieron en una callecita de piedra. El guardia salió y tomó las maletas, las cuales puso en un furgón. El hombre apremió a la reina y a la nana a salir raudas del auto llevando en brazos a ambos niños dormidos.

Casi a los empujones ambas entraron al furgón y entonces la reina quedó fría al ver al hombre que se encontraba dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Lily estalló en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de James, olvidando que llevaba a Harry. El pequeño quedó atrapado en el abrazo de los padres y del susto se puso a llorar.

- Parte el auto, Esteban- dijo el rey en español. El aludido cumplió la orden con rapidez.

- Demonios, James. No tienes guardia. No deberías… no deberías…-

James la calló con un beso.

- Ya no soportaba estar un minuto más sin ti y los niños. Harry cumplió seis años hace casi tres meses. Fue su primer cumpleaños lejos de mí.-

- James…-

- Lily, necesitaba verlos. Te necesito, necesito a mis niños-

La familia se dirigió sin comitiva alguna a un pueblito al sur de España. Allí se alojaron en una pequeña posada de humilde aspecto. James quiso que toda la familia durmiera en una sola habitación la cual estaba amueblada con dos camas. En una pusieron a los niños y en la otra ellos se quedaron ellos. Lily lloró mucho en los brazos de su marido antes de poder tranquilizarse. Hacía meses que no se veían por lo cual, al estar al fin juntos, ambos se prodigaron todas las muestras de amor que necesitaban. Se besaron y abrazaron interminablemente. Lily retozó en el pecho de su esposo y durmió al fin tranquila luego de mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño balneario. Allí se ubicaron en una cabañita que había sido arrendada a un poblador del lugar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Inglaterra?-

- Como siempre, preciosa. Riddle ha avanzado. Suponemos que invadirá Londres en dos semanas.-

- Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí, James?-

Lily le miró asustada. James le acarició el rostro y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Creo que ya no hay retorno, cariño. He preparado todo para que partas a los Estados Unidos en cinco días. Te he preparado identificaciones y pasaportes falsos. En América ya tienen todo listo para recibirte. Le he pedido a Sirius que se haga cargo de ustedes. Es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo.-

- James…-

- La derrota es inminente. Voldemort tomará el poder.-

- Ven con nosotros, James. En América haremos una vida nueva.-

- No, Lily-

- James, por favor- suplicó la mujer- Si ya no se puede recuperar nada, lo mejor es irnos los cuatro-

- No dejaré mi puesto. Él tendrá que arrebatarme el poder mirándome a la cara-

- James, ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso!- gritó Lily- Déjale el trono. Qué más da. Tu familia es más importante. Tus hijos te necesitan. Yo te necesito-

- Lily, no entiendes. El pueblo también me necesita. Pensarán que he sido un cobarde…-

- ¡Que piensen lo que quieran!-

- ¿Te escuchas, Lily? ¡Es nuestro pueblo! ¡nuestra gente que sangra en este mismo momento porque cree en nosotros! ¡No puedo abandonarlos! Dejarle el camino libre a Riddle es condenar a Inglaterra al fascismo más horrendo-

- Lo siento- lloró la reina- es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte-

James la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besando la frente de la mujer que amaba.

- Te entiendo. Yo también temo por ustedes. Hazme caso. Ve con Sirius. Solo a él le rebelaré este lugar Él llegará en cinco días. El vuelo está chequeado para el Primero de Noviembre. Tus documentos llegarán mañana. Yo debo irme en unas horas. Te amo, Lily. Te amo más que a mi vida. Amo a Harry, amo a Victoria. Solo ten fe en que las cosas se arreglen y que podamos estar reunidos otra vez. Los cuatro-

Tres horas después el rey se marchó. Lily siguió con la mirada el furgón hasta que se perdió en lontananza. Temblaba. Sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a su esposo. Desbordada por la desesperación, arrancó a Victoria de los brazos de Faith y tiró con fuerza del bracito de Harry, y se fue corriendo con ellos hasta el cuarto que compartían. Allí los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y no paró de llorar hasta que quedó extenuada.

Harry y Victoria también lloraban. No por entender la situación que los rodeaba, sino porque su madre involuntariamente les transmitía su angustia. Los niños al verla tan descontrolada se habían asustado.

Al llegar a Inglaterra, al día siguiente, James tuvo que esquivar las escaramuzas de los enemigos para poder llegar a lugar seguro. Esperó en el silencioso salón y miró con entereza a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos.

- James… Por todos los demonios… ¡Debiste quedarte con ellos!- susurró Sirius Black antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- No sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo. Pero no podía. Ahora ellos están en lugar seguro. Pronto estarán muy lejos de todo esto-

- No debiste volver-

- ¿Y dejarte a ti toda la diversión?-

Ambos sonrieron. Se estrecharon las manos.

- Sirius. Quiero entregarte el cuidado de mis amores. Quiero que seas tú su guardián-

- ¿Yo? James, es un gran honor, pero es una petición muy obvia. Ellos ya deben sospecharla. Ya sabemos que entre nosotros hay un traidor. Ellos me seguirán y los encontrarán. No es una buena idea que yo los proteja-.

- No confío en nadie más-

- Tienes a Remus ya Peter. Remus, claro, está peleado y no será fácil contactarlo para dale la misión, pero Peter. ¿Quién supondría que él sea el poseedor del secreto? Es la mejor idea, James.-

- No sé, no sé-

- ¿No confías en él?-

- Sí… es que estoy muy asustado por ellos.-

Cinco días después Peter Pettigrew llegaba a la cabañita. Lily lo recibió con brazos abiertos aunque perpleja pues ella esperaba a Sirius. El noble la miró detenidamente para luego mirar con avidez a los pequeños príncipes. Sonrió e hizo reverencia ante sus soberanos.

- Mi señora, dese prisa. Debemos abandonar España en el más breve plazo. Iremos al aeropuerto de Andalucía y desde allí volaremos hasta Boston. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi señora.-

- ¿Es el fin?-

- Me es terrible decirle esto, pero sí. El Rey ha sido derrotado.-

Lily se tapó la boca para ahogar el gemido de dolor.

- Mi señora, dese prisa. Podemos perder el vuelo-

Lily preparó todo con rapidez junto a Faith. Afuera Peter las esperaba en un oscuro vehículo que conducía el mismo. Al montarse en él, Lily vio que allí ya se encontraba Alan, el pelirrojito y pecoso hijo de Pettigrew que tenía la misma edad de Harry.

- Le pido perdón por el atrevimiento, mi señora. Pero yo también quise salvar a mi familia. Alan es mi único hijo y…-

- Te comprendo, te entiendo demasiado bien, Peter. Desde ahora todos seremos una familia-

Peter rehusó la compañía de los guardias alegando que llamarían la atención. Era mejor hacer creer a todo el mundo que eran solo una familia que regresaba a los Estados Unidos luego de unas vacaciones. Así, Peter, Lily, Faith, Alan, Harry y Victoria partieron solos al aeropuerto donde deberían tomar el avión hacia una tierra libre de la subyugación de Lord Voldemort.

Mientras, en Inglaterra…

- Estás seguro de lo que me dices-

- Sí señor. La familia real está siendo traída a Inglaterra en este instante para ser fusilada por la mañana. Sirius Black le ha rebelado la ubicación de ésta a su señor y éste ha mandado a emboscarlos en España. Ya han sido atrapados ellos y Sir Pettigrew, quien había sido envestido como el guardián. Todos serán asesinados-

- No… no- Remus Lupin se apoyó en el muro para evitar caer de la impresión- Sirius… no puede ser… Sirius no puede ser el traidor-

- Pues así es, señor. Torturé a Montgomery hasta que lo soltó todo.-

- Llévame con él. Tengo que hablar con él-

El capitán corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuartito en donde se encontraba el prisionero. Éste estaba encogido en sí mismo en una litera. Lupin entró como una tromba y le cogió del cabello para gritarle a todo pulmón.

- ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde será llevada la reina y los príncipes?-

- Ya es tarde… no podrás salvarlos-

Lupin Jaló el cabello con todas sus fuerzas y puso una daga en la garganta del hombre.

- Habla o no volverás a ver otra mañana-

- Grimmauld Place… la… la mansión del Marqués...-

- Vamos, Gabriel. Prepara a cinco hombres. Rescataremos a la familia real-

- ¿Le advertiremos de esto al rey?-

- Ya no hay tiempo. Tendremos que actuar nosotros solos-

Remus congregó a su séquito y salió a toda velocidad. Los edificios de Londres retumbaban a consecuencia de los ataques de ambos bandos y el castaño capitán se desesperaba al encontrar uno tras otro los obstáculos que demoraban su rescate.

- Por favor, que pueda llegar a tiempo. Dios… ayúdame- suplicó al altísimo al momento que su carro aumentó la velocidad al encontrar despejada la siguiente calle.


End file.
